harry potter and the sorcerer's stone
by dac0077
Summary: DISCONTINUED! sorry for the inconvience. workingon new book for post hbp.
1. 1 to 3 chapters

I do not in any way own or are affiliated with Harry Potter or any of its connections. This protects me from any lawsuits against and any of my associates or myself, thank you.

Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter 1 The Boy who lived

At number four Privet Drive the Dursley family was fascinated to say that they were the perfected family in the community, thank you very much. They were the last people to think that something strange or mysterious was about to happen them. Mr. Dursley the Vice President of a division in the company called Grunnings witch made drills. He was a big, stocky man with hardly any neck, with which he had a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was a slim blonde lady who had twice the amount of neck for it came in use since she spent all her time cleaning and looking over the garden fences to spy on neighbors and ongoing Strangers.

The Dursleys had a small plump baby boy named Dudley. They thought him to be a king as to the other children anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they could have wanted except for the secret with which they never wanted to know since someone might figure it out.

They didn't even want to think about what could happen if they found out they were connected in any way to the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister. They hadn't even talked let alone met in several years. When they found out that she had had a son with that James Potter they didn't want Dudley being anywhere around that type of rift raft. So they didn't stay in touch. When Mr. Dursley went to pick up the paper from the drive way on a bright, sunny Tuesday he noticed a black tabby cat with long piercing whiskers to go with the enlarged, and strangely human like ears.

He went inside the white, brick, three bedroom house to kiss Mrs. Dursley good bye for the day so he could go to work. Dudley had just learned his first word 'no'. "Bye little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley. He got into his Mercedes and backed out of the slightly cracked concrete driveway when he saw the black tabby cat and didn't think twice about it until he thought he saw the cat reading a map and wearing glasses. So he glanced over to the cat and noticed that the glasses and the map were gone and the gleaming dark green eyes looking right at him. When he reached grunnings he forgot about the black cat and started to complain to his fellow workers, which in this case was his favorite thing to do at work since most of the people worked under him.

Mr. Dursley went to a small food court across the street on his lunch break to eat from a family owned doughnut shop when he noticed a group of very strangely dressed people wearing emerald-green cloaks. "What kind of people are they," exclaimed Vernon Dursley, the costumes you see younger people wear. Yet some of the people weren't young at all! He saw that a couple of them had to be older then him. Although he never saw the owls passing he listened to the weather reports on the radio while doing the big order of drill sale he was supposed to do that Tuesday afternoon he heard that showers of owls have been passing around the areas of Britain. When he walked out of the Grunnings front door he saw the same group of people.

He walked over to them to tell them to leave when he over heard them say that the Potters had won the war for them. The name he tried to forget all these years was just mentioned in front of his office building. "This must be some kind of joke," he thought, "surely the last name Potter was common, it must be." Then he heard them say "their son Harry was the only one who lived. The whole house was blown up." "This just can't be," muttered Vernon. "What did you say kind sir," asked one of the older men. "Nothing, sorry I spoke," yelled Vernon. He walked off with his mind racing with questions about the Potters. He really didn't even know the name of their son. He sped home in his car to ask Petunia Dursley these questions. When he drove to the far corner of privet drive he noticed the

cat still hasn't moved from the place it was at. He got out of the car at his house while looking at the cat who was staring right back at him. He quickly went into the house where he was greeted by Petunia. He rushed right to the point.

"Have you heard from the potters, or at least about them lately," asked Vernon.

She answered "No I haven't heard from them for a while why?"

"Oh I just have been seeing some funny things around town and some people were talking about a Harry potter," answered Vernon.

"Well you don't think its their son do you," asked Petunia

"No, sorry I brought it up since I know we both get a little touchy when they come up," complied Vernon.

Later that night a tall old slender man with a white and silver colored beard was walking over the black tabby looking cat

"hello professor McGonagall, whispered the old man.

Then something strange happened. The cat was growing even changing. The cat grew hands and legs of that of a human being. A couple a seconds later it was a fully cloaked older looking lady.

"Hello Albus Dumbledore," whispered professor McGonagall. "Do you have the boy?"

"No Hagrid is bringing him," complied Dumbledore.

"where is he now," questioned McGonagall.

Just then Hagrid had appeared from what looked like nowhere right beside them. He pulled out what looked like a bundle of blankets but also held a baby boy in it.

"Have him in here sir", said Hagrid.

"Set him down by the front door please Hagrid," whispered Dumbledore.

Hagrid walked up to the door while sobbing and set him down along with a .

"There there Hagrid. It isn't goodbye after all," comforted Dumbledore, "If all goes as planned he wont be the only one from this place that comes with him too."

Then out they all just disappeared unseen. The street was once again quiet.

Chapter 2 The Letters from No One

The boy Harry potter was awoken up one morning around ten years later by his Aunt Petunia when began to bang on his bedroom door on the second floor of the house next to Dudley's room. He woke up like every morning since he could remember and got dressed to go down and cook them all breakfast. Dudley greeted him nicely as they both went downstairs to cook the Vernon and petunia breakfast. He took out the bacon, eggs, coffee mix, and milk to cook while Dudley heated the stove. Vernon and petunia began yelling orders on how to make the food.

After breakfast they were given a few minutes go do something on their own time so they went into the front garden area to talk. They had grown to be good friends and cousins in the past years since all they really had time to do was talk to other. They didn't know why they were treated so badly but they always thought it was just their personalities. When the mailman came to the house to give them the mail Harry said he would take it. There were a couple of the usual monthly bills and then there were two very unusual packages of parchment addressed to them both.

They each had one. They opened them right then and there since they had never had mail before. They both said the same things. We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The list of all the items needed for the term is in the enclosed note.

"What's this," asked Dudley.

"I think we should ask your parents, don't you," added Harry.

"lets go" said Dudley.

So they went inside the dursleys' house to ask them what it was. What they weren't expecting was Vernon to lock them both up after seeing the note instead of telling them. Harry had learned to adapt to this behavior of his Uncle Vernon but something about this just didn't add up. He was thinking of all the times he and Dudley had had strange things happen to them during theirs lives at the house. The times they were sent to bed and with the doors locked they just seemed to open with a twist of the doorknob without anyone touching it. Or when the next-door neighbors dog had ended up on the roof of the two-story house after chasing down Dudley.

With all these strange events happening. Then a letter from a school that teaches magic came to them. It all seemed to be a joke or a strange dream. Not to mention the local events of owls and meteor showers, and the strangers in cloaks So without food or trips out of the room they fell asleep in their separate rooms left to their dreams of strange green light and crude laughter and sorrow.

With the next morning being Harry's birthday he woke up and wished that the night before would be true when he left his room. After Dudley and him made Petunia and Vernon breakfast a loud booming noise pierced the silent morning air. They all jumped as if a explosion hit the house. The front door had been blown of the hedges and thrown through the hall. As a enormous man in a giant many pocketed trench coat walks into the living room.

"Sorry 'bout that," apologized the man.

"What is the lords name are you blowing open our door and waltzing in here for," yelled Vernon.

"The door was locked," replied the man.

"And for a damn good reason as I see it," exclaimed Vernon.

"Dry up Dursley, you great prune" uttered the man, You two most be Harry and Dudley."

"Yes sir, but who are you and what do you want with us," voiced Dudley.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. My friends call me Hagrid. Here are your letters from Hogwarts," Announced Hagrid.

"Why did we receive them though," requested Harry.

"Him and you are wizards of the magical world that Hogwarts teaches in. it is hidden from muggles like these pathetic people that are suppose to be the only family you have left thanks to you know who," answered Hagrid.

"Who is you know who," asked Harry.

"He is the is the most powerful man in the magical world next Albus Dumbledore. He name is….. it is …. Umm…… I don't want to say it because it frightens me to do it. It's Voldemort. He killed the best of the wizards including your parents," commented Hagrid.

Chapter 3 Diagon alley 

When they got done talking Harry and Dudley were escorted by Hagrid to Diagon Alley by flu powder. They appeared in the fire on Gringotts the wizard bank. hagrid gave the goblin banker the key to harry's vault so fufley and him could buy their items from their school list. when harryand dudleywent to Olivanders to to buy their wands harry learned that voldemort bought his wand from there and that it had the same pheonix feathers as harry's wand.


	2. 3 continued

Chapter three continued 

Hagrid took them to get some ice cream in Diagon alley after getting their wands.

"Where did my scar come from," asked Harry.

"That scar that is on your forehead is from a powerful curse, the killing curse. You are the only one who has lived such a terrible thing. He gave you that scar. You and your family are famous for this. There isn't a child who didn't grow up to know your name after the downfall of you know who," explained Hagrid.

Hagrid rented two rooms at the Leaky Cauldron in London the night before the train came so they had a place to stay till then. The next morning they woke up to the sun lit city. It must have rained since the ground was wet. They walked to the kings cross station a couple of blocks down. Hagrid gave them tickets for the platform 9 ¾ said the train will leave the station at eleven a.m.

When they turned to look for it they heard a wisp of wind and Hagrid had disappeared. So they walked to platform nine and plump older woman with a group of kids. All of them had bright red hair with freckles on their faces.

"Do you know where platforms 9 ¾ is," asked Harry.

"I am Molly Weasley and these are my kids. If you want to follow us we can help you get on," answered Mrs. Weasley

"Thank you. I am Harry potter and this is my cousin Dudley Dursley, replied Harry.

"They are Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy. Ron is going to be starting also, added Mrs. Weasley.

So they walked onto the platform 9 ¾ to the Hogwarts express which was boarding to go to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Hogwarts Express 

After Ron, Harry, and Dudley boarded the train Ron said someone tried to rob the vault 713 at Gringotts. Harry told him that Hagrid had taken the only item in that vault. They were contemplating what reasons the items could have been stolen when a girl walked in asking if see could sit there since all the other seats were full.

"I'm Hermonie Granger," added Hermonie with a quick quiet voice. Harry's owl Hedwig started to screech when the door opened again as three bullies came in the already packed compartment.

"We just ran out of candy and we saw that you still had some left," said the small middle kid of the three with a sly compelling voice. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," replied Harry with an angered voice.

Can I join you guys in your compartment, asked Dudley frightfully.

"Sure," answered Draco while sizing him up.

The other two towering bullies made a move toward there stash of candy on the seat when swift movements and a bunch on confusing words came from behind Harry which made them fall to the floor.

"Bloody hell, what happened to them," yelled Ron with an approving tone.

"I jinxed them; help me roll them out into the corridor," Interjected Hermonie.

"I can't believe Dudley betrayed me," Exclaimed Harry.

"He was probably jealous since you had made some friends so easily when he hadn't," replied Hermonie. As the train rolled to a stop they got out with all there stuff and put it next to all the other stuff from the students. Hagrid greeted them at the Hogsmeade train station.

"Over here, all first years, over here."

The rowed the canoes across the Black Lake to Hogwarts. Ron started to run on talking about the four houses and how you get sorted into them by a sorting hat. By the time they had got there they reached a staircase which leads up to a bright and beautiful garden over seen by two huge doors leading into the side of Hogwarts. A teacher named professor McGonagall was waiting for them to be taken in to be sorted.


	4. Chapter 5 Hogwarts

Chapter 5 Hogwarts

Professor Mcgonagall explained what was going to happen when they would be sorted.

"As soon as I open these doors you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff by the magical sorting hat on the stool in the front of the room."

When she opened the doors to the Great Hall Harry saw the biggest room he had ever seen. It could have fit the whole Dursley's house into it. Harry felt as if he was an animal in a zoo. People were watching every move they made. Some people even pointed at Harry's scar and whispered.

"I wonder how the hat sorts us," questioned Ron nervously.

"She just puts the hat on our heads and it looks for the qualities of the four houses," answered Hermonie.

"How do you know all this information on Hogwarts," replied Ron.

"I have read all the books on Hogwarts that I could find," whispered Hermonie as they approached the pedestal with a faded and stitched up old hat on it.

Professor McGonagall started to name of the names of the new first years to be sorted into the houses. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Dudley were placed into the house of Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were placed into the house of Gryffindor. After the sorting was over the newly sorted Gryffindors sat down at the long middle right ancient table. They were aligned with long mahogany benches to match the tables. The plates were covered with great feasts of food.

"Dudley must even be full after that meal," thought Harry amazedly as he turned to look at him.

Harry couldn't tell if Dudley was sad or happy as he saw him look at Malfoy. Moments later the oldest person Harry had ever seen stood up at the front table. He was dressed in brilliant white robes. His silver beard went well past his shoulders. The golden half moon spectacles covering his eyes glowed brightly under the magical sky in the great hall.

"I would like to congratulate the new first years getting sorted into their houses," announced Dumbledore. "I would also like to remind the school that the forest is forbidden to be entered upon unless under supervision of another teacher. The third floor corridor is also off limits this year due to…. Certain events, so if you value your lives please stay clear. We have two new teachers as our old defense against the dark arts teacher and the old potions teacher. The new teachers are Severus Snape and professor Quirrell."

The students clapped. Professor Quirrel wore a glazed purple robe with a black shirt showing under it. He had sparkling brown hair that covered most of his face.

When he shifted his face into the light his eyes were glowing bright gold.

"That's strange" whispered Harry as he starred at him.

"What," questioned Ron.

"Quirrell's eyes glowed gold in the light but his eyes are brown," exclaimed Harry, his mouth still open in aw.

"There are a number of reasons that could have happened,"

"Well what are they Hermonie?"

"Well he could have used magic to spice up his appearance. Umm… he could be possessed by something, or he was born like that," explained Hermonie.

Very unlikely… all of them," interrupted Ron

"You'd be surprised Ronald,"

"Hermonie don't call me that. I already told Harry I don't like it. Do I have to tell the whole world?"

"It might help" Snickered Harry until Ron through him a nasty gaze to him.

Harry looked up at Professor Snape. Snape was dressed in sleek black robes which went past his feet.

"The heads of houses are professors Sprout, Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick," continued Dumbledore. "They will help you through your years here at Hogwarts. Now that you all have ate and drank to your desires I must insist that you all head to bed. The school prefects will now escort you to your house common rooms and dormitories."

Ron's brother Percy was the Gryffindor boy prefect. On the way Harry thought he some something in a picture move so he stopped to see it again. As he did the man in the man blurted out "hello there little one!"

Harry jumped nearly off the staircase and screamed. Ron looked at him with a horrified stare "What's wrong Harry!?"

"That picture just moved… and talked," exasperated Harry as his heart was still pounding. "Am I hallucinating?"

"Yeah, I should have told you about that. Witches and wizards can use a certain potion to make pictures move and talk with the memory of the people in those pictures when it was taken," explained Ron.

"Wow"

"Password," asked a lady wearing a white dress who had dark brown curly hair in a golden elegant picture frame.

"Nirnroot," Percy said defiantly so all the first years could hear him. "This is the password to enter Gryffindor tower. "This is the Fat Lady."

The portrait opened to reveal a stone doorway that led went into a warm cozy common room with big squashy arm chairs. There were seven dormitories for girls, and seven for boys.

"Bloody hell, this is huge," exclaimed Ron with pleasure.

"Boys, your dormitory is up the stairs and to the left, Girls, yours is the same to the right, "Percy said pointing to the staircase at the end of the room. "Now, bed!"

Ron and Harry walked up into their dormitory to choose their beds. That night Harry had another dream with bright illuminating green light and crude high pitched laughter.


End file.
